Breaking Point
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: Cancelled for inconsistent reviews and plot trouble. Please see profile for more info! Hatched a freak in Yoshi society,and abandoned in the wilderness, one Yoshi turns to the dark side of the Mushroom Kingdom for salvation. He eventually proves to be a huge asset to the Koopa King in his goals.
1. Part One: Joining Chapter One

**Everyone knows Yoshis as lovable and cute characters but what happens if the parents that they are hatched to abandon and leave them to die alone in the wilderness. This is a Bowser and Yoshi story and will be told from the Yoshi's point of view. If you don't like anti Mario stories or the dark side of the Mushroom Kingdom, then I suggest you don't read it. Yes, in case you are wondering, I did get my inspiration from King of the Koopas. I loved that story so much and decided to do another story that is pro Bowser. Please be patient with my writing as it is not that good. **

Chapter One: A Horrible Childhood

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was out and everything was just dandy. Bowser had not attempted to kidnap Peach for the umpteenth time and for awhile peace had come to the Kingdom.

Not everything though was happy. A young Yoshi couple was currently in a dilemma of their own. The young couple had just given birth to another egg and they were in a dilemma as to what to call it. They were constantly arguing over the perfect name and their voices had gotten particularly loud. Several Koopas passing nearby on rounds from Bowser had the unfortunate task of eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"Oh just ignore them dude, Bowser doesn't care about the petty troubles of Yoshis. We should just move on and pretend this never happened."

They hurried off lest they get hooked into the argument. The Yoshi's meanwhile had been arguing for quite some time and neither of them wanted to break off the argument. "Well I say if it is a boy, we shall call him Marvin." This caused an out roar from the future father's side of the conversation. "Marvin? You want to call it Marvin? Are you trying to get him beat up and teased on a daily basis?

"I think it is a smart name for a smart creature. The Yoshi community is suffering as of late with not enough support to Mario. We are a dying breed and Mario needs all the support he can for the eventual victory against Bowser. That blasted Koopa has been terrorizing everyone for heaven knows how long and we need to strike that foul beast when he is not expecting it."

The other shook his head sadly, but did not argue. He did not want any son or daughter of his, to lead the fight against the Evil King. Surprisingly, the egg next to them began to rock violently from side to side. "Is it that time already? I didn't think it would hatch already." They scrambled around a bit getting last minute things ready. They had to make sure that the hatchling would be greeted to the happy faces of its parents.

The egg seemed to take forever in the hatching process. It jumped and wiggled and basically rocked trying to break free from the confinement it was in. "It is having some trouble, honey do something." But what could this Yoshi do? It was best to just stand back and let the Yoshi inside try to free itself. It was good practice for later in life.

For a good half hour, the egg struggled and struggled trying desperately to break free. This caused the Yoshi couple a small deal of worry. Slow hatching in the Yoshi community meant a slow existence. Finally after what seemed forever, one part of the egg cracked apart. The wife screamed softly having not expected anything to happen.

Soon one crack turned into many and finally the shell exploded. Dead silence followed the youngster's arrival into the world. "Darling what is that?" More silence greeted these words. Yoshis, it was common knowledge to all came in very pretty colors that were pleasing to the eye.

This wasn't the case for this Yoshi. A solid grey with some turquoise spots dotted here and there. Some horns grew on the forehead. Was this a Yoshi? Did Yoshi's have horns? Oh this was not good at all.

After an awkward silence that refused to be broken, the small hatchling Yoshi stared up at his parents, wondering what it had done wrong. Finally, not wanting to appear rude, the father spoke, "Welcome to the world youngster." No name came to mind as none of them would have fit this monstrosity. It was a horrible thought, but no Yoshi had ever been born with horns or an ugly color.

No one seemed to want to move or speak to the newly hatched Yoshi, if it could even be considered a Yoshi that was. No name came to mind, no friendly words arose and escaped the mouth of the parents, and nothing seemed to be acceptable for the occasion. The only thing that the parents were sure of was the gender of the Yoshi. If a freak did come up, it was always male. No female Yoshi was ever born wrong.

This caused the youngster some stress as to what his parents were thinking of. What did he do to cause the angry looks on their faces? Was it something to do with him? He tried to say something, but having just hatched, he did not have the capabilities of speech. Tears wanted to escape from his eye ridges, but he instinctively knew that was a bad thing. He only hoped that it would get better from here on out.

For the next few years, the awkward hatching of the "mutant" Yoshi did not improve. His parents never gave him a name seeing as nothing ever came up. It was terrible to behold. As he slowly grew up, his horns changed colors. One was red and the other green. Such a thing was a mysterious thing to behold and his parents did not want to take him somewhere to get them removed seeing as how they didn't want to become the laughing stock of the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

Now the nameless Yoshi was in human terms the equivalent of 7 years old. No one had taught him to speak and was therefore left alone to try to teach himself. It was a poor job but something interested came up in the self-taught method of learning to speak.

He was able to directly learn anything that he had overheard just by hearing it at some point in his life. He had a terrific memory for one so young. He spent countless hours on his own and learned some things about his mysterious infliction. Normal Yoshis did not have ugly colors and didn't have horns. He had overheard his parents when they thought he was sleeping say this very thing.

So even his own parents did not want him, he had overheard a lot of these conversations this exact same way. But he couldn't just up and leave seeing as how he didn't have to survival skills to live on his own.

One lesson did get drilled into his head, was that Bowser was a menace to the Mushroom Kingdom and that freak or not (this word wasn't actually used, he just filled in the blanks) he had to overthrow the menace to the Mushroom Kingdom.

He wasn't allowed out of the house because of obvious reasons (to his parents anyway) and he had to contend to staring out of the window and getting sunshine through the window. Soon his parents couldn't deny the education system that all Yoshi's went through at some point in their lives. They had put it off for a long time but finally they had been receiving some letters saying that school was coming up and all Yoshis had to go.

This was not good. He would be eaten alive, probably killed, though a freak against nature and not a normal Yoshi by any means, his parents held some kind of love for him. How to quietly get rid of him with as little embarrassment as possible had come up many times. The nameless Yoshi had not heard these conversations and it was perhaps better for all concerned that he hadn't.

"Come on son, let's go for a ride." The father with a rather pointed look from his wife nodded to her that said that it was time. They couldn't do much for him but they could prevent the world from knowing that they had a mutant for a son.

Instantly the Yoshi was excited and wondered in his mind where his father would take him. He was excited to finally exit the cramped house and see the excitement of the world. He raced up to his father and projected a sense of eagerness. He was going out and viewing the world he lived in.

His father helped his son onto his back (for it was a long journey and he was light enough for it to be done) and once he was ready and safely on his father's back, the two ventured off. The bundle of energy waved goodbye to his mother, not knowing that it would be the last time he would see her.

The sunlight felt good on his young body and he thrived on the blissful warmth. They walked on private paths not near civilization and soon the Yoshi settled down on and waited to see where his father would take him. Soon the two came to a stop and his son perked up.

He couldn't ask what they were doing there, but he didn't have to, his father knew. "Son, you see that tree with the colorful balls of fruit? Well it is every Yoshi's dream fruit. I want you to round up as many as you can and bring them back here." Instantly the ball of energy that is every Yoshi youngster's trade mark appeared and he was off.

He had such a good time picking the fruit. He couldn't help but sample most of it. He hoped his father would understand. This fruit was so good! It was heaven in a delicious bite of goodness. He was ecstatic and he was paralyzed with how much pleasure he got from eating the fruit.

Such a thing had to have a bad taste somewhere. He played for hours, not once did the thought of keeping his father waiting pop into his head. He played the terrorizing monster in a city made up of the fruit and he would eat the citizens. Oh it was great fun! Soon though he grew bored of eating the good citizens of Fruit Dale, and he wanted his father to take him home.

His young child mind had provided him a way to escape from being locked in the house, but he was tired and wanted to sleep in his soft bed. He rounded up the fruit that he didn't eat and marched confidently to where his father was. He walked back to the exact spot where he had said goodbye. He stopped wondering what had made him halt.

He looked around expecting his father to be hiding. Nothing whatsoever came into his sight. Just where was everybody? He whined a little but stopped after awhile seeing as how big boys do not cry. The fruit fell from his grip and he left them there. His father couldn't have up and left him could he? The mutant Yoshi started to search everywhere. Every bush was upturned, ever tree was looked into and around, he even dug a small hole in the unlikely event that his father was hiding underground, but no Yoshi ever came into view.

Now was when he panicked; what if he got tired of waiting and went home hoping that his son would find his own way home. He started off a short ways, fruit long forgotten, in the hopes that his father would reveal himself. No one popped up.

The youngster began to cry sniffling and attempted to stifle his small sobs, but it was hard. After awhile, he turned around from the path that he was on, and made his way back to where he had dropped the fruit. He wandered for a long time and after a short while; he concluded that some small animal must have had a snack of his delicious fruit.

Now he was afraid, utterly and truly alone and with no hope of finding his way back to his home. He ran for several miles and nothing new came to his field of vision.

He was lost, alone and he was a freak. Not a good combination to have when in a forest. His feet soon began to ache and he had to admit that he was going to die, alone in miserable in the wilderness. He found a tree that didn't look occupied and sat down under it.

He decided that he was tired and after a quick prayer that he wouldn't suffer, began to close his eyes. He didn't even get a chance to fall asleep as a voice spoke. It didn't sound like his dad, but he figured he would get a better look if he opened his eyes.

Standing before him was a strange creature. He had heard of Koopas of course, but never seen one before. The figure was a very unusual color for the Koopa race. It had a red shell and had a small bandana also red circling its forehead.

"I have never seen you before. Why are you here in this forest without a family?" The Yoshi couldn't speak, having never been taught basic communication skills. He shrunk deeper into his shelter, wishing that whoever this was would go away and leave him to die.

"Are you a Yoshi, I have never seen one with horns before, let alone one with different colors. That is so cool!" That was not the word he expected to hear. He raised his head and stared at this mysterious visitor.

The red shelled Koopa sat down next to the shivering youngster. "I know what it's like to be considered a freak. Oh I mean no offense to you, I just know. Normal Koopa shells are a dull brown not a bright red like this. I know it isn't like what you are probably going through but I know. My brothers are all differently colored Koopas. We are named Red, that's me, Black, Yellow and Green. We are all followers of Bowser."

Well this was a shock, but the way his life was going, he didn't care at this point. He wished he could talk so he can ask questions. The Red Koopa that had talked to him seemed to settle for talking to him. He either shook or nodded his head when asked a question.

"It is very cold outside tonight, and I sure as hell don't want anyone to freeze out here. My brothers are waiting for me further on ahead for we split up. Why don't you come with us, Bowser may seem like a mean and nasty guy and we call him various names reflecting that, but he did take us in and give us a home so he isn't all that bad."

Red got up and turned giving his hand to the shivering youngster. What did he have to lose by going with this Koopa who worked for Bowser? He had been shown kindness that seemed genuine for the first time in his existence. He took the proffered hand and together they walked toward the rendezvous point that had been set up.

All throughout the walk, he wondered how the others would take him. Would they be as nice as Red had seemed? What about Bowser? He had a reputation of being quite ruthless in his constant kidnapping and goal of taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. After a short while, figures seemed to materialize out of the distance.

These must be the other members of the Koopa Bros. They turned when Red announced that he had found someone and instantly they were surrounded. "Whoa, is that a Yoshi? Does he have horns? Oh my aching koopas that is so cool!" This was said by the green shelled one. They asked him questions but soon realized that he couldn't speak yet. Instead of deterring them, this outraged them but not against him.

"What kind of jerk, doesn't teach their own son to talk? Sure you look weird but whatever happened to that saying, it's on the inside that counts?" The youngster thrived on the attention for he received none his whole life.

"Lord Bowser will be very interested in you. I can't allow anything save Mario or anyone else to die out here. You are coming with us. Do you have a name?"

The youngster shook his head and this led the bros off on another tangent. Red was by his side and as the others began walking off; he hung back to talk to talk to the newcomer. Just how would Bowser receive him? Would Bowser throw him out for being different? Why did his parents just up and leave him in the wilderness? He had no name, no hope at a normal life and really it was up to this Koopa King as to what should happen. As his newfound friends led him in the direction of wherever Bowser made his lair, he wondered just where his life would take him.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I hope it is good as I enjoyed writing this story. I seem to listen to a lot of Rhapsody of Fire music as I write nowadays so that is the official soundtrack of any and all future stories. If anyone has a good name for the Yoshi, then please leave it in your review. This is my first Mario Fanfic and I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Well thank you so much for reading (hopefully) the first chapter. It means so much to me. The idea for the story literally came into my head while my dad and I were in the Medicine Aisle at the super market. I was standing waiting for him to get a move on and BAM, this idea comes into my head. I wasn't even thinking of Mario at the time. It just popped into existence at random. I hope that there will be some reviews or comments as I did put some effort into it. Enjoy the second chapter in this epic saga****  
**  
As they hiked, the Yoshi got more and more anxious to the upcoming trial. He knew he wasn't going to his death, but a part of him was afraid to just how he would be received by this King. Just because the Koopa Bros liked him, doesn't mean this king would. As if reading his mind, Red leaned over and whispered almost conspiratorially, "Try to relax. If I can be honest with you, Bowser isn't actually the horrible guy everyone says he is. He needs all the support he can get and he is surprisingly easy to please. Though he might say otherwise."

Red's words had the desired effect of cheering up the Yoshi. He felt himself slowly growing more and more calm as the walk turned into several hours. The long walk did not bore the Yoshi seeing as how Green and Yellow got into a mock argument about mushroom farming. Green wanted the mushrooms done one way and Yellow did not like the effort put into in today's mushroom growing market.

Eventually the two got into a fight and traded mock punches much to the amusement of Black, Red, and the Yoshi. "Guys settle down, I am sure Bowser will have an opinion that will settle this." This had absolutely no effect as the two who were fighting got into it. "Whoa settle down there kids, or I will make you settle down. This isn't cool, its childish, Sit down and shut up!"

This had the desired effect as Red had a temper and none of the arguing party wanted to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Turning back to the Yoshi who still looked amused, said, "Quickest way to end an argument is to use one's faults to their advantage. I am known for my temper you see, and these two knuckle heads know it."

They walked on in comfortable silence and the Yoshi thrived on the companion element of it. After a while they were still hiking in the forest, but they were slowing down as if the journey was coming to an end. "One thing about Bowser is he doesn't want his loyal subjects having to walk all the way to his castle. There are a number of hidden and totally secret passages into his lair. We are near one now."

They had stopped next to a completely ordinary bush. After hearing that there are many passages into Bowser's castle, the young Yoshi, tried to find anything even slightly out of the ordinary with the bush. There was nothing whatsoever to be found.

"Yeah, I know what you were trying to do there. It is a perfectly ordinary bush with nothing whatsoever wrong with it. That is until a faithful follower such as myself tells the hidden password. One, such as Mario might expect it to be something that Bowser likes, such as Princess Peach. After numerous defeats and many failures he had it changed to something that no one on earth or at least the Mushroom Kingdom would expect.

"Only a follower or servant can use it. Say Mario overhears us tell this bush the password and afterward runs up and says the code, nothing would happen. Bowser has a reputation to uphold so he plays dumb but he is actually kind of smart." Red walked up to the bush and looked around as if he actually needed to check his surroundings. "One other thing, look around now for points to memorize this spot. We need to hurry on through; the timer on this door is very quick and is not motion sensitive."

He paused as the Yoshi looked around trying to memorize anything that would help him find his way back. The surroundings were nothing special. He did not want to give up and therefore looked around some more. He looked around at the ground, rocks, and various other parts of the view that would give him some sort of clue. His gaze kept coming back to one tree in particular. He stared long and hard at this tree, studying the very soul of the tree itself. It was soon deduced that it was smaller by half an inch then the others. It also had various scratches and holes carved deep into the tree.

This was enough to be unique by a very small degree than the others. He turned back to Red and nodded. Red had been very patient as the Yoshi attempted to find something unique about the tree. Upon receiving the news, the red shelled Koopa turned back to the bush and whispered, (though still loud enough to be heard) "One Day..." Pause and everything. Instantly something miraculous happened.

The bush wiggled and danced and slowly little bits began to move this way and that. It also grew solid and where a bush once stood, a pipe now stood in its place. The Yoshi blinked as what was a flimsy bush not too long ago was now a solid and very real pipe.

"It's best not to focus on the impossibility of it all. Bowser does learn he just likes to fake it sometimes. Now please after you. When traveling by pipe for the first time, try to close your eyes and imagine it will all be over in a bit. It helps that way."

The Yoshi stared at all his new friends and then walked over to the pipe. When he was on it, he looked at the Bros in inquiry. It was Black who answered him. "This pipe only goes one way, so it is impossible for you to get lost. This is the fastest way to the castle besides walking or flying and since we are ground creatures and do not have the pleasure of wings we have to resort to pipes. We will not send you flying in another direction. Just keep your feet tucked in and everything will be just dandy."

With that small bit of encouragement the Yoshi crouched down and instantly his world became upside down. He had no idea what was down or up. He was flying or falling through space and seeming nothingness. His entire being felt like tiny bits of particles of himself was floating all over the place. It was very disorientating. Finally he materialized somewhere dank and dark. He fell off the pipe injuring his tail and every other part of himself.

Oh how he hated pipe travel. There had to be some other way of doing things. One that didn't feel so disorientating. Not much later Red followed by Black, Yellow and Green appeared. They didn't fall over, but Green looked slightly ill. "Never again, I hate traveling by pipe; it is such a waste of time."

Yellow went over to the grounded Yoshi and helped him up. "Follow us and we will take you to Bowser or someone else in charge." This was said by Green and the march to someone in charge resumed.

The castle that he had found himself was gorgeous and had an archaic look to it. It was also impossibly neat and organized. Nothing was out of place and it was very spacious. The Yoshi's own home before being abandoned had been totally smaller than this. He wondered where Bowser got the money to afford his own castle. He walked past twisting corridors that if he was on his own would have thrown him for direction. He would never have been able to find his way around the area on his own.

After a while, he began to wonder if the Koopa Bros were lost. They had been going on in maze-like corridors for quite a while now. Eventually the pace seemed to slow and eventually they met someone.

This someone was old and like the Koopa Bros was a Koopa. She was definitely a female Koopa and he blushed slightly at that dead giveaway. Red seemed to notice his uncomfortable mood and did something that was both help and turn off. He took the youngster off and the Koopa noticed them and immediately made it known.

"Red, why are you back early? Don't you know that his rancidness has specifically requested a search of recruits? Who is this?" She glared at the Yoshi, but then noticed his odd appearance and a smile began to appear on her face. "Is that a Yoshi?" The youngster couldn't resist getting down on one knee much to the amusement of this Koopa and the others. "He has manners, I will give him that. I am not royalty young one; I am only the humble servant of the King." The Yoshi refused to budge and the smile faded slightly.

"Where did you find him?" It was Red who answered. "He was huddled under a tree shivering. My guess is that he was abandoned because of his odd color and appearance. He wasn't taught to speak, but he is far from stupid and can understand a lot."

A rare look of concern came into the old Koopa's eyes. "You can call me Kammy Koopa, and as for your problem, we do not discriminate future troops. I sense a delicate and fragile mind in this one. No, we won't put you in the brainwashing course. I sense a strong sense of loyalty in this one."

Throughout this tirade, the Yoshi had refused to get up from the bow. Kammy nodded once, "You may rise, you definitely have a sense of respect about you. But I am not royalty officially. I always like being worshiped but I am not technically royalty. We need to give you a name. I can't just call you Yoshi. No that won't do at all.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Joheiner. Jo for short. We will also enroll you in the First Annual Bowser's School for Future Troops. I have never been wrong about anyone joining us. I can spot talent from a mile away. Bowser is currently away, but I know he will be psyched to meet you. I am busy right now but you will have a free day to get settled into your new home. I won't harass you about timing until you get used to the way things are done around here."

She walked away leaving Jo standing there feeling a sense of blind worship. Oh it was heaven on earth to receive kindness and not judgment for a change! He was going to learn how to speak properly and receive an education. As Red and the others led him to where he was to stay, he wondered if things could get any better.

**If the name of the Yoshi is bad, then forgive me, I am not good with names and it was thanks to a buddy of mine that I even have a name at all. I think that with each story I write, I get slightly better. I hope you enjoy this story as I am in bliss writing this. This will be a long story and hopefully I finish it. Each chapter will be 1000 words or above unless I am having major writer's block for that specific chapter.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks for reading this and supporting it just by reading it. Your interest is all that is needed. The fact that it hasn't been flamed is all that matters to me. Enjoy this next chapter in the epic saga. Two new characters appear in this chapter. I was going to originally have the Koopalings in this chapter (two of them) but then realized that I don't know all that much about them. I would rather claim ignorance then deny it and get flamed from those die-hard fans as to the personalities. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Three: Lessons

The night couldn't have passed any slower as the Koopa Bros showed Jo to the room he would be staying at. He passed the night in a warm and very comfortable bed. He was excited to finally be accepted and not judged for his bizarre appearance for a Yoshi. He wondered what the upcoming lessons would be like.

Would he be the only one in these "lessons"? Would they be anything at all like the real lessons that Yoshi's of his age should be participating in? He tossed in turned willing his young body to sleep for he had a busy day. He had high hopes for joining the Koopa Troops. He was going to help Bowser accomplish his goals and everyone will know his name because of it.

When finally the morning arrived, he shot out of his bed and came very close to bumping into Red. He managed to slam on the brakes at the very last minute. "I can see you didn't sleep. I was to wake you up at the crack of dawn, but I see that is now pointless. You might as well follow me down to the place where the Bowser School is going to be."

There was a lot that Jo had missed during the first part of the tour. Finally, they arrived up to a door. Now Jo had seen a lot of doors before this one so he was a bit confused. "I can assure you; this will be the meeting place of what is to be your education. I have other things to do, but when they are over, I will meet you here."

Jo didn't wait to watch his friend go; he opened the door and had his first shock. Only two beings were in this room. Both were Koopas and both turned to look at him as he entered. What kind of lessons would take place here with only three total counting him?

It was the Koopa closest to him that saved him any future embarrassment. "You can sit by me, I am new here too and I know how embarrassing it can be for new recruits to be here." She had a feminine voice so he deduced that she was female.

He walked over to the gesturing Koopa. She smiled slightly. "I heard that a Yoshi had recently joined. I must say that I have never seen one with your ah unique coloring and looks. Don't get me wrong, that is very unique, but you just have to wonder what went wrong in the hatching process."

Boy, did she talk a lot. He found himself enjoying listening to her fast way of speaking. "Oh how totally rude of me I have been going on for ages and haven't even introduced myself. My name is Koopuria. Can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Jo's heart cracked. Koopuria seemed to take pity on him. "Are you even able to speak? Oh my god, your birth parents never taught you? That truly blows. Well I guess you are in the right place then to learn."

The Koopa on the left was looking at Jo with interest throughout this exchange. Before he could open up however, something exciting happened. The door exploded open and instant silence fell upon the students. Kammy Koopa flew in on her broom. Jo had never seen this before and was instantly transfixed. She flew around the room for a little while before halting in hovering.

"Boy do I love doing that. It never gets old so I keep doing it!" She made one final loop and settled down, finally slowing down enough to hop down from her broomstick. Once free from her, it hovered over to the corner and its home there. She had her magic rod that she always seemed to have with her.

"You are all here, handpicked by me, because of your sense of purpose. I have never been wrong about the usefulness of a recruit, whether or not they fail is up to them. I sense good things from each of you and I feel that you will lead him to the victory he strives for.

"At the risk of sounding cliché that is typical in all learning environments, I will cater to each and every one of your needs. I may not look or act like it, but I am very patient. There is no deadline and these "lessons" will last only as you need them. I have a very strong feeling that you will prove the hero to finally put a stop to that meddling fool Mario."

Jo listened intently to everything Kammy said. It was not surprising to him in the least that he was a good listener. Eventually Kammy had everyone say his or her name. Before Jo could begin to panic, she explained that Jo (she felt it better to have him say his name in his own time) couldn't speak the basic conversation.

This caused Koopuria to give him a sympathetic look and the as yet unnamed Koopa that sat next to Koopuria, to frown and glare not at Jo, but into space. With that announcement out of the way, the introductions officially commenced.

With her eyes locked onto his, Koopuria said her name and then mouthed the words, "don't worry" before taking her seat. The only other person in the room was the other Koopa. He got up and to Jo's slight shock addressed not Kammy, but him.

"My name is Blake; I think it is terrible that own flesh and blood would refuse to teach you basic communication skills. Who cares if you are different from other Yoshis? Even your own kind refused you. Kammy only picks the best. If that is true, then Mario just lost a terrific ally."

Blake sat down and Jo was left in uncomfortable silence. "Right, well I am only one Koopa gal so I will have two assistants to help me. You can come out now boys." In walked the last people Jo expected to be there with him. Red and Yellow walked in but it was Red who had the smirk on his face at the look of shock on Jo's face.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be here for your special day? Even though I won't be working with you personally, I wouldn't miss this day for anything." Yellow nodded politely to Jo and stepped back. Even Kammy had a small grin on her face.

"Red was eager to share a part of your big day and got one of his brothers to assist him. "Anyway, we are going to split into groups and each of you will learn what the other knows. Red you will be partnered with Blake while Yellow will go to Koopuria, Jo; you will have the pleasure of being taught by yours truly. My entire existence is dedicated to making sure that Bowser is happy. To respect the privacy of the others, we will go to my quarters."

She held her magic rod up in the air and instantly the small broom flew towards her, stopping in front of her. "This broom was custom made for one, but I can expand its size" Jo looked slightly uncomfortable at getting this honor and Kammy picked up on this right away.

"None of that modesty stuff Jo. I very rarely take on a protégé. No one seems to be worthy or capable enough. I see a huge amount of potential in you. Now give me a minute to remember the spell of enlargement."

Kammy thought long and hard about the spell, finally waving the rod in a complicated fashion. Instantly the broom grew wide enough to fit Jo as well as herself. She hopped with youthful energy onto the broom and then turned to Jo who was hesitating.

"I can assure you youngster that this is no trick. You are now my protégé and you will get the full benefit of knowing and learning all I know. You have a very strong sense of loyalty. I say you earned this seat."

With a final look at Koopuria, who smiled and nodded, he got up onto the broom. "Hold onto your tail or me. This thing can go pretty fast!" With that, the broom sped off, following the directions that Kammy was giving it.

Oh, it was nothing like he was expecting broom travel to be like. He lost track of his own body and almost left part of himself behind. The broom seemed to have a life of its own zooming and turning sharply. The eventually came to a door labeled "Kammy" on it. Waving her rod, the door flew open and they zoomed on in.

Coming to a dead stop, Jo fought to stay on, but alas, he fell off, landing hard on his tail. Kammy expertly jumped off the broom chuckling slightly. "Oh it takes some getting used to, I will give you that. For me, it is like an extension of myself. Now up, it is time for the lessons."

For the next several hours, Jo and Kammy worked on the basics of communication. She had examples and helped him to sound out each and every letter. When he mastered the basic sounds of each letter, they moved on to sentences. These were a lot harder for the young Yoshi, but Kammy was very patient when he had trouble with a certain letter or sentence.

This did not happen during that first lesson but spaced out separately. A week of this turned into five. Five turned into several months. Eventually, twelve months passed and Jo could write his name, (something that regular Yoshis couldn't do) speak several long sentences, and even read. A total of a year and five days pass and soon it came time for the graduation ceremony to commence and Jo was worried.

Jo during all this time slept in Kammy's room in the very same bed that he had first slept in. It had been brought up especially for him. Kammy didn't want any distractions during the lessons.

"Kammy, I don't know if I can pass the final test. I am fine on my own with you only, but a crowd is completely different." They were standing next to the hovering broomstick and they were practicing for the big moment.

"I know Jo, but only Blake, Koopuria, Red and Yellow will be there. Hardly a crowd if you ask me. No, you will do just fine if the courage is there. Don't let me down son, as I hate being wrong."

Jo gulped nervously and grabbed hold of the broom. He swung himself up and was pleased with himself for landing perfectly behind Kammy."

They were of twisting and turning down the various corridors until finally arriving in the classroom where it all started. To his horror they were the last ones there. He swallowed nervously and bravery crept into him and he met the excited stares of the others. He zeroed in on Koopuria's stare and strength he did not know he had flooded into him.

He could do this. He had to for the sake of Bowser's ultimate goal and to earn the friendship and support of the others.' He swung gracefully off the broomstick and walked to the front of the room. His horned head was held high and he felt sure, very sure, that he could do this.

Kammy joined the crowd of four and Jo was left the center of attention, but this did not frighten him in the slightest. He knew without being told what he had to do to "pass" He looked around at everyone and said, "Hi my name is Joheiner"

**I am so very sorry to end it on this slight cliffhanger but I wanted an uplifting end. How do you think Jo would be received? Thanks so much for reading this story. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Future Plans

Cheering erupted from everyone as they waylaid him. Jo grinned in relief as Red slapped him on the back. Koopuria hugged him, causing the youngster to blush furiously. Luckily only Kammy saw this and she wasn't going to say anything.

Koopuria now that he had a chance to study her without embarrassment was very unique for a Koopa. For one, her shell had multiple colors in a stripe pattern instead of the usual one. Reds, blues, purples and a dash of pink raced all over her shell. A yellow ribbon made its home on her head. She had kind eyes that were a healthy green color and he could tell that they laughed a lot.

He wondered briefly why she was here, but dropped it. If she had a story worth telling she would tell it in her own time. The hug seemed to last a long time and he relished the attention. It had to be a friendly hug and completely innocent.

She broke contact and Jo wondered if he would see the energetic Koopa. She smiled at him and warmth came over him. Was something wrong with him? "I am so happy for you Jo! Congratulations!"

Before she overwhelmed him any further, Blake wandered over for his own personal brand of celebration. "Way to go, little dude, I just knew you would pass." Koopuria and I learned a lot in our own training montage. Turns out the Koopa Bros are renowned for their genius. I have more good news; we're going to be working together in any and all future trials."

Kammy hung back enjoying the fruits of her labor. She was smirking at Jo a lot whenever Koopuria made contact with him. He had no idea what to do about this though, so he just pretended not to notice.

After a few more pleasantries, Kammy made her way to Jo. At first, he thought she was going to bring up his odd feelings around Koopuria, but it was something else entirely. "Jo, you have passed what ought to be your hatching day." Instantly, good mood vanished and he felt distinctly ill.

It, of course was well past the day he arrived in the world. But these were very painful memories for the young Yoshi. He was basically just an orphan now. No one wanted an ugly mutant.

His eyes closed in a wince. No, he had to be strong. He couldn't afford to be down on himself for the mistake his parents had made. He didn't know how he knew, but his new friends didn't pity him, so he mustn't pity himself. The very people he had surrounded himself around did not think him a freak. He had potential here, he was somebody here.

When this thought came into his mind, a weight shattered and a feeling of calm came over him. The citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom would forever regret the day they lost him as an ally. He then furiously strove to make all of Bowser's wishes come true. Death was not an option and neither would he allow failure into the picture.

He screamed mentally for revenge against the Mushroom Kingdom and his parents, but he wanted Mario in particular to suffer. Bowser's name would go down in history as a ruler. He will make sure that nothing would ever meddle including Mario who was only a man. Everyone had a weakness and he will find out Mario's even if it took his entire life to uncover.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he realized that silence had fallen and everyone was now staring at him causing the Yoshi to blush slightly, "Why the look of such passion Jo?" It was Red who addressed him, but Jo addressed everybody in the room.

"I was making a vow that I will see the side of Mario suffer for their treatment of myself and everyone here. I made a promise that I will see Bowser as the Mushroom Kingdom's rightful ruler. I will not accept my failure or death even going so far as denying the laws of mortality. Bowser will see the throne if I have any control over the matter."

"Those are very nicely spoken words son, but what makes you so certain that you will succeed where I have failed?" This new voice scared the stuffing out of everyone in the room. Kammy's reaction was the most violent out of all of them. She clutched at her chest and twitched violently.

Jo turned around once the shock of the violent scare settled down. Standing behind everyone was a very large Koopa. His shell had spikes littered all over it as well as being green in color. This must be Bowser. It was Kammy who spoke next and her words were livid.

"Your viciousness, to what do we owe this particularly frightening interruption?" Bowser laughed, but his mood was jovial. "Oh we roots of evil like to mingle where we are not welcome." He spoke confidently and was assuredly amused at having scared everyone. "I also wanted to meet the newest recruit and I only just arrived at his invigorating speech."

Jo had the heart stopping realization that he was being analyzed. He wondered how the Koopa King will react to his appearance. Everything in his life came down to this moment. He was a mutant, an outcast. He knew he was an ugly Yoshi, with a horrible color and distasteful to the eye. Why would anyone, let alone the Koopa King, have a need for the outcast?

Bowser seemed to take a long time in analyzing the timid Yoshi youngster and it was downright agony to wait in tortuous silence to see if the boss would accept him. He didn't dare look at Koopuria lest he see some kind of encouragement in those eyes. He already felt weird around the bundle of energy that had apparently befriended him.

"I have gone over many recruits, all of them saying that they will lead me to victory. All of them have been defeated by Mario. Every last, loyal minion defeated by that cocky jerk. I sense an unusual amount of energy and charm in you lad. The fact that you look like a Yoshi, despite your appearance can be very useful to me. I will enroll you in the spy program. I will send you in the mushroom kingdom and you will spy on what Mario plans to do. I want to know every aspect of what they plan to do. If you can also check on where the Princess is going to be."

Jo stared up at Bowser feeling some concern wash over him. How was he going to spy when he looked the way he did. He was about to bring this up, when Kammy beat him to the chase. "If you are concerned about your appearance that can easily be arranged. I have a few old hats left over from when I went to Glitzville with Bowser or rather when he was lost." When she had mentioned Glitzville, Bowser turned away looking grumpy all of a sudden. "Don't mention that place to me ever again. It was horrible what I had to go through to get there and I will never swim again if it is the last thing I do."

Kammy waved a dismissive hand and grinned. "Such sights though, the way it just floated and the colors and all those fights…" Bowser glowered and Kammy broke off but whispered to Jo. "It really is a lot of fun reminding him of it. If I was just a bit younger, I would take the risk of angering him over it, but he has quite a temper and I am not as young as I once was." She laughed silently for a little bit and Jo allowed a smirk to appear on his face. Fortunately Bowser wasn't paying attention.

"So we are in agreement, Jo will enter the Kingdom and try to find out everything he can. Wearing a hat to cover his horns, he will have a normal Yoshi appearance. I am a bit worried about how his color will be received, but no one will expect him to be working for me. Yoshis are not normally one to join me, so it is the perfect cover."

"Jo, you are still neglecting your hatching day! We need to throw you a proper party for all the hatching days that you have missed." Kammy did not allow Jo to even get a negative in. He didn't feel comfortable with being reminded that he had been unwanted by his own family and it would be worse having his friends basically making up for it.

He just craved companionship having received nothing his entire life. Kammy though, once in the mood was hard to convince otherwise. "We will space it out so it is close to an actual birthday. Don't want to overload you all at once."

Poor Jo forced to go to a party basically reminding him of being unwanted. All he wanted was a place in the world and in return, to give thanks, give Bowser the one thing he wanted in life. He will accomplish that. Bowser was giving him a home despite being a freak and all he wanted was to return the favor. Koopuria wasn't helping by smiling at him and standing way too close. He could smell her and it didn't help that she smelled of Lavender.

Seeing as how he was outvoted and with little say in the matter, he reluctantly allowed Kammy to lead him out of the classroom. He wondered what the party would be like and just how things will happen. Will he receive anything that he basically didn't need? Koopuria was by his constant side and he felt slightly better because of it. He was going to be a use to Bowser, and succeed where thousands before him failed. He will make sure of that.


	5. Chapter Five

**This chapter will be long and the reason is because I will be taking a short vacation with my dad to Wyoming and depending on whether the hotels have a computer or not, may not have a chance to update. Mario's companions (two of them) from Thousand Year Door will make an appearance in this chapter. It is long because I want to appease you for the long delay in updating so that way you have something to keep you busy. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Five: Spying for Bowser

The parties, Jo had to admit weren't as bad as he had feared. They actually ended up being fun. This was something that was foreign to the Yoshi. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly had fun. His parents never showed him any affection.

Being the human equivalent of eight, he knew that there was still a lot open to him. During these parties, he allowed himself a small amount of fun. What he liked the best about them, was the simple fact that he felt no pressure from the "guests" to actually entertain as typical to parties of today. The serious part of him wouldn't allow the upcoming event of entering the stronghold of the enemy to get him down. He would be armed with nothing but his wits and a Glitzville hat.

When he eventually grew bored of the festivities, he asked Kammy just how this would work. "Little known fact about the Bowser Baddies is that one of them is our version of Mario's Professor E. Gadd. We don't like to draw attention to him because he is a bit out there, but his genius rivals that of the professor. He claims to be better."

Jo agreed that he would like to meet this hidden member of the Bowser Baddies, Kammy made the gesture meaning to follow her. Jo was also followed by Koopuria and Blake, both of whom were taking the team thing seriously. The walk to the supposed genius was a long one and it was passed in silence. It was ten minutes later that he sensed that they were close to their destination. He wondered just what kind of individual this genius was.

They came to a door on the left side of the corridor. Two lamps lit the rather dark corridor and on a plaque above the door read the words, "Please come in or go away!" Did that make it an invitation or a dismissal? Kammy knocked on the door and at a weird look from Jo, Kammy shrugged and said, "He likes it if we knock so he can tell us to enter like we are expected or something. I don't know the purpose of the sign; that is just what we do to keep him happy."

Jo shrugged and it was a short wait as they hear bustling and various noises coming from behind the door and he briefly wondered just what was happening in there. Finally a voice said, "Ah, enter I have been expecting a visit." Rather bemused, Jo followed Kammy, Koopuria, and Blake into the room. The room was small but that didn't appear to be a problem.

A man was standing in the middle of the room looking slightly freaked about something. Jo did a double take as he realized that the man was human. He grinned slightly at the shocked look on Jo's face. "Weren't expecting a human in a Koopa's employment huh? Well it is a long story that will take up more than this chapter's intended length. I will summarize it by saying that I owe my career to Kammy and Bowser and I will leave it at that.

"Now I assume that the reason you are here is a mission for Bowser? Well I hate to brag but I have access to technology that will cause E Gadd to freak. Most of it is small, but I am sure they will be useful to you. Now if you will all follow me, I will let you have a gander at my rather ingenious invention, only if you want a quick return to this castle though."

He led the interested party over to the table that he must have been putting the finishing touches on his invention. When they were gathered around the table, the man held up a small box. "I can guarantee that I did not invent this box. No, what I invented is inside the said box. This will be very useful for if you want to make a quick getaway and don't have time for the long way back. They are portable warp pads hooked directly into this castle.

"All you have to do is take a small brick sized block," He opened the box and held out a brick sized object to Jo. "And drop it onto the ground. No magic word, no mess, no fuss just instant teleportation. Now I leave nothing to chance so I made sure that there was no way that someone could trace the fact that there was a warp pad there, so without getting into any technical terms, I basically just worked till I achieved it.

"These are perfect entry points into Bowser's Castle, perfect for those quick getaways. Ha, see E Gadd come up with that!"

Jo was impressed with the invention; it would be perfect for his plans. "What is your name sir?" "Gary is my name, just Gary. Doesn't have that mad scientist ring to it I know, but that was the name I was born with and I stand by it."

Gary just helped him in his plans for Bowser's rise to power. "Anyway I have more inventions to work on, and the ones I have out right now, are not fit for public release. I heard that there was someone new to the ranks of Bowser's Troops and wanted to get ready with one. I hope it helps."

Jo assured Gary that it most definitely helped and Gary as a thank you gave him one box filled with ten warp pads. Seeing as how there was nothing except small talk, Jo and the others left Gary to his work. "You will start spying for us as soon as possible Jo. We can't afford any delays. Since the only method of disguise is a hat, we will have to hope that no one recognizes you."

The walk back left Jo to outline his plan making sure that there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. He wanted success, and he planned for every possible outcome. He planned for being distrusted by Mario or anyone on his side. He planned for ambushes for after all they could happen. When every possible outcome was gone over a lot, he, along with Koopuria, Blake and Kammy Koopa went back so that Jo could make his farewell speech.

Bowser turned up so that he could wish Jo luck and that this likely candidate in his rise to power wouldn't fail. Everyone seemed to expect a speech of some sort so Jo got up on the convenient podium located in the room that they were in. Koopuria again caused embarrassment when she squeezed his hand as he passed her. He didn't know how to take this so he hoped that she didn't expect anything from it. He passed various Koopa Troopas, Dark Koopas and Goombas on his way up to the podium. The Koopa Bros also turned up to wish him luck. He looked out over the crowd, a confidence he didn't know he had, came over him and he began his speech.

"Since I was hatched, I was greeted by nothing but shameful looks and regret from my parents. It wasn't all that long ago actually and I remember all the lonely times spent in my room wondering what was wrong with me. One day, my dad told me that he wanted to take me out for a surprise. While that wasn't the exact word, I realize now that he was trying to get rid of me. It was so exciting to finally get out of that house, let me tell you, that this was no way suspicious to my young mind. We walked for some time until he stopped, telling me to gather as much fruit for a supposed feast that we would have.

"After some playing that small children go through when left alone, I eventually realized that it was late and playing monster among a town of fruit could only keep you entertained for so long. I looked for my father, but could not find him. I did not give up; I looked around for him everywhere; every potential hiding spot uncovered and when I did not unearth my father I came to the realization that he had left me." During this story, Bowser, Kammy, Red, but most importantly Koopuria had looks of outrage on their faces and were shaking with rage.

Jo for his part did not cry, but that didn't stop the emotional types in the room from crying. They had not heard this story. "He abandoned me because of these." He bent down thrusting his horns forward causing several gasps from the crowd. "I would have caused embarrassment for the entire Yoshi race and the Mushroom Kingdom. I will give them some credit and say that it was almost time for school and I would have been eaten alive by the bullies.

"I was lost and alone wondering the forest, afraid and wondering if I was to die a slow death in the wilderness. I finally took shelter and was about ready to sleep when a voice woke me up. It was as it turned out to be Red. He saved me and treated me with not fear and outrage but kindness. It was a shock that he worked for Bowser, but if it was anything like my life, it couldn't be that bad.

"I was given a home with some friends that did not shirk away because of my abnormal coloring and disfigurement, but support and friendship, and that was when I had a realization. I will return the favor that you have showed me and bring Bowser the throne. Every possible outcome will be carefully thought out and planned and Mario will forever regret the day he got on the bad side of us.

"If the side of supposed evil showed respect and kindness to a mutant Yoshi, a supposed and known enemy of him, then he really isn't as bad as everyone says he is. I will be back with success and Mario won't know what hit him."

Cheering greeted these words and Kammy walked up with the Glitzville hat that would make up his disguise. She had tears in her eyes that she had failed to wipe away. It seemed like a high honor when she placed it on his horns, covering them up completely. It was a perfect fit and not even lumps at the top that would give him away.

She also surprised him, by bowing to him and one by one everyone, including the Koopa King himself bowed their heads. This shocked him and he was left speechless for a short while. Finally he knew that the moment of truth arrived. The crowd parted and Jo walked through the ranks of the crowd passing various members belonging to the Bowser Baddies. When he arrived at Koopuria, they stared at each other before Jo said, "I will be back!" She nodded and Jo was greeted by cheering that could be heard all through his exit of the castle.

The walk from Bowser's Castle was long and not having a companion to talk away the time with, caused him to instead think on how this plan of his would work out. Finally after an hour of walking and planning, he arrived at the border to the Mushroom Kingdom. Two toads were guarding the entrance, and he kept expecting them to stop him, but no shout of warning came out. The only thing that was done, were some weird looks from the two of them, probably having to do with the hat that he wore.

The Kingdom was apparently empty today for there were no Toads out running or doing whatever it was that Toads did. He had an answer immediately after this thought came into his head. Standing erect not too far from where he was now, was a sign.

"Important meeting discussing the prevention of future kidnapping attempts to be held in the Castle, everyone is invited to discuss this important problem."

Well wasn't this just dandy? He wouldn't be required to have a background check to enter this meeting. It was after all common knowledge that Yoshis were good. He allowed a small grin before walking the short path to the castle. He met with no resistance baring the occasional odd look for his hat.

He found that he didn't actually know where the meeting was to be held and he wondered if he could get away with appearing lost. He didn't get a chance to find out as a small Toad appeared and deciding to take a risk, followed the Toad down the hall. What luck, a sign soon appeared declaring a room to be the designated meeting area.

From there it was cake to just walk in. Unfortunately, his luck of going unnoticed ran out here as he had arrived in the middle of it. Everyone turned in his direction and he had to fight hard, not to look out of place. "Oh good, are you here for the discussion then? Hurry up, you actually arrived at a good time. We can always welcome new ideas."

This was golden, they were allowing a late comer in the meeting. He took his place in a corner seeing as how there were no seats. He recognized Mario right away. Who could ever mistake him for anyone else. Two creatures were standing next to him, a Goomba and a fellow Yoshi. The Yoshi was smaller than normal and must have been recently hatched. The Goomba had what looked like an archeologist's outfit on, though shrunken down a bit because she (she looked feminine so he deduced that to be the gender) was a Goomba.

She was staring at him in a way that made him uncomfortable and so was the Yoshi. It must be his odd coloring to cause such odd looks. Before they could give him a piece of their mind, a very old Toad came out followed by and to the side by a girl in a pink dress. This must be Peach. "Thanks for turning up to discuss the future safety of our Princess. I know that this is completely unnecessary, but I simply have to do it for official reasons.

"I am Toadsworth, and I started this meeting in the hopes that we could discuss a way to prevent that fiend, Bowser from kidnapping the princess. Even Bowser does not have the ability to magically teleport into a room, no he has to enter it like the rest of us. If Peach is in a room that is electronically and retinal coded then he will have some major problems trying to get in.

"Now I know what most of you are no doubt thinking, and that is how we are going to electronically register everyone who wishes to have a meeting with the princess? The answer is simple, anyone who belongs in the Mushroom Kingdom species will have a shot at entering. The code will be completely new and different from typical code lengths.

"Instead of the normal four digit code, we will be adding an extra number just for added security. But wait, as an added security measure, we will be having three key cards that will be installed on the left, right, and bottom parts of the lock. Bowser will have the extra task of trying to track down who has the key and then figure everything out.

"We don't think he has the patience and attention span to make all that effort. On a slightly related note, Mario's friends from when he went to Rougeport have elected to add their support in the safety of the Princess, Goombella and Reaper who have journeyed with Mario, will do anything they can to help protect our Princess."

Goombella and Reaper both rose when their seats to rapturous applause. "Yes, it may have taken awhile for us to wise up to that Koopa's schemes, but eventually we learn." More applause greeted these words and Toadsworth waited till it had died down before he resumed speaking. "One lucky individual will have the important task of guarding the secret of the code and the key cards from anyone not of this Kingdom.

"Why not entrust our surprise guest with the honor. He is from the floating city of Glitzville after all, so he is familiar with fighting." It took Jo awhile to realize that they were talking about him. Were they serious in their thinking of trusting a "strange" Yoshi with this kind of important thing? How the heck did Mario keep defeating Bowser if this was the kind of smarts backing him up?

He left his small corner fighting really hard not to grin in triumph. It seemed Bowser picked a lucky day to spy on the Mushroom Kingdom. He made it to the front and stared into the wise eyes of Toadsworth. Three key cards were then placed into his care and Toadsworth leaned in closer and whispered, "The code that will enable you to enter the Princess's room is "2,4,10,7, and 9. The double digit will provide a small amount of security.

"Guard her highness well young Yoshi." Jo couldn't resist adding a small gloat as he added, "My name is Jo, or at least that is what my friends call me." His eyes were locked on the princess as he said this. Deciding to add a touch of humbleness in his being, he bowed low to her, causing the Princess some small discomfort.

Cheering erupted over the protector of the Princess and Jo drank it up. Boy would they kick themselves when they discovered that this was only phase one. Only Goombella and Reaper were not adding their cheer to the mix and glaring at him in what appeared to be suspicion.

"I have to leave early I am afraid, my mother is sickly and it is just the two of us. She needs all the support we can afford. She heard about this meeting, and wanted me to go." The lie came smoothly and clearly to his mind, with no pauses whatsoever. This was accepted wholeheartedly with no suspicion except by Mario's friends. Toadsworth gave a small dismissal and with that the Yoshi made his exit.

(Mario's POV)

Goombella glared after the strange Yoshi as he made his exit. She couldn't believe that no one else found it suspicious. She had never seen a Yoshi in the history of the species, wear a hat. Come to think of it, did they even wear clothes at all? But everyone did not focus on the error. Cheering still erupted and the princess was saying how nice the Yoshi was. "Granted he is strangely colored, but he is a dear to want to participate in things like this."

Growing annoyed at the apparent stupidity of everyone around her she decided to let everyone know that this Yoshi spelled disaster. "Are you all blind? This Yoshi, Jo or whoever he is calling himself, is not who he says he is." Before she could go any further, Toadsworth interrupted. "So what if he is abnormally colored, what is he going to do join Bowser. There hasn't been a Yoshi who ever sided with the King.

"He probably is just eccentric. Goombella you really mustn't judge." Now everyone hated her for being a judgmental jerk. Mario was giving her a weird look and she sighed in annoyance. Reaper laid a hand on her shoulder, or the closest thing there was. "I agree with you, that Yoshi reeks of something. Gonzales, you have no right to dismiss Goombella's suspicion just because it appears useless."

Toadsworth sighed in annoyance, "If it makes you feel better, guard the door to make sure he doesn't get up to anything. The poor dear probably got teased a lot as a hatchling and I feel just terrible for him.

Goombella nodded and said, "You bet, I will be guarding the door. No one is going to even be let in without passing my judgment."

(Normal POV)

Oh, he was terribly lucky he decided to wait outside the door a little ways. The Goomba freak didn't keep her voice down so he had heard everything. He would have waited outside the door anyway just to see if anyone had anything to say, and it turned out to work in his favor. Deciding that there would be no terribly important information, he left. No one was met on the way out of the castle and the grounds.

He would have to find a way to deal with Goombella and no doubt Reaper as well. He would have to find out a way of removing them from the picture. He wondered if anything about the mysterious Glitzville would reveal anything to him. Maybe he could travel to the floating city and dig up some dirt on just what happened to Mario and Company there.

He walked for quite a bit, wanting to find the perfect area where he could warp back to Bowser's Castle. The meeting had been several hours and no doubt everyone would be worried. Finally he walked a bit off the path and found the perfect place. Digging into his hat where he kept the box, he pulled it out and got out a pad. Throwing the brick-shaped object onto the ground he waited as it activated, then he stepped onto it, next stop, Bowser's Castle.

(Back at Bowser's Castle)

Koopuria had been waiting with baited breath for the anxious return of Jo. It didn't help that she was nervous as anything. He could have been caught or found out. Bowser had been awake when Jo had left, but he was now snoozing lightly. Just what happened to him? If anything happened, she didn't know what she would do, but she mustn't focus on the negative.

A blinding light erupted out of nowhere, waking Bowser instantly. The crowd stirred as the light turned into several colors and then Jo was standing in the middle of the crowd. He was grinning smugly and holding up three brightly colored keycards.

"Bowser my friend, the Mushroom Kingdom is wising up to your old tricks. They are now keeping the Princess behind an electronic and retinal scanned door. Without three key cards and the now five digit code, however will you pull this off?

For a brief moment, Bowser looked confused, then his eyes fell on the key cards in his hand and a grin came, slowly spreading. "Why, I don't know, it does seem to be more complicated this time around. But I shall never give up. Good job Jo, you completed phase one, and how are you going to do phase two?"

"I did run into the complication of Mario's companions having some suspicions about me, but I just need to work out a way of keeping them out of the picture. Something, I have a strong feeling, happened at Glitzville and it is important to kidnapping the princess. But that is a goal for another day. I am tired and going to sleep off the excitement of spying."

Bowser waved a dismissive claw, "You earned it Jo, sleep in too. I have high hopes for you my Yoshi friend, you will go far."

With a resounding cheer from the various Troops as he walked past them, Jo felt very good about the upcoming trial of figuring out what happened at Glitzville.

**In case you are slow, Reaper is what I named the Yoshi partner. I hope you are enjoying the story and another update will occur when I get back or at the hotel if they have a computer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
